


Newly Tangled Fates

by Charmingwolf



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cowboy Bounty hunter! Din, Father son shenanigans, First words soulmate marking, Human child!grogu, M/M, Multi, Space Luke from the future past, Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charmingwolf/pseuds/Charmingwolf
Summary: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021: Day 6, Soulmate's first words appear on your skinThe Event was observed in two different time zones. One end on Earth as a bright consuming light and one end in the depths of space as complete overtaking darkness.Upon finding their footing, the newcomers of earth and those already present find the first words of their Soulmate etched onto their forearm.Din, a bounty hunter cowboy, along with his son Grogu, a mischievous child that eats most things that walk, find that its the end of the world as they know it. New possibilities and sights are placed before them that they would have never found had it not been for the appearance of Luke Skywalker in their travels.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021





	Newly Tangled Fates

It all started with a bright light that turned night to day and day into an unbearable white space. The event lasted all of three hours, trapping the entire world in an overbearing force that no one could place. It emanated through everything and tugged at the hearts of some more than others. 

Those caught in the light let out a collective sigh of relief when it faded. A tingling ran through their bodies before joining on a single point on their forearm.

To the primitive planet of Earth, this phenomenon was far out of the realm of understanding. Even more so for those that lived out in the vast fields of the Wild West. 

A lone bounty hunter huddled over his son during the event. Praying that his own body could protect the small toddler from whatever force was running through the air. His attempt was in vain, but he was thankful for the safety of both himself and his son. 

Din looked over his son for any signs of injury, smiling behind his bandana as the kid grumbled. “Hold still. We don't know what just happened and you could be hurt,” he explained.

Grogu huffed and glared at his father. ‘I am perfectly fine,’ he seemed to say, but he still held out his small arms for his father to inspect. 

A black line of illegible script scrawled on the child’s forearm. Din relaxed, pulling grogu close and not letting him go. 

‘Good. A child doesn't need to worry about soulmates,’ Din thought as he bounced his son in his arms. He didn't linger on how he knew the script was that of a soulmate. Not only that, he tried not to put much thought to what that could mean for his future. 

Just two words as clear as day in a plain block text were lovingly pressed into his skin. Reading simply “I am.” Short and to the point. Very fitting for Din as from the time he left his adoptive posse of cowboys to his current lone ranger style jobs, he said very little. Every word carefully picked for each situation. 

He quietly hoped that his soulmate didn’t mind the silence. Didn't mind the run and gun life he led. Of course he hoped they didn’t mind Grogu and his wild appetite. 

And as the days continued past the Event, Din hoped beyond hope that his soulmate would be open to having a child who was possibly a wizard of some kind. 

Because as they rode into a small town for supplies, Grogu took it upon himself to tie Razor Crest up himself. Without touching the reins. A wide smile spread across his mischievous little face as he ran off into the general store to find more things to move around with his new found powers. 

Din didn’t know what was in store for them and he was not prepared for it in the slightest. Though, he wasn’t prepared for most of the shit he had to deal with daily with his job.

~~~~~~

Deep in the vastness of Space, humans and aliens alike were consumed and transported by a darkness they were useless to stop. 

Their eyes blinked into a bright planet. Hundreds of feet landed on the unfamiliar planet Earth. The force pounding in their bones long after they grew accustomed to the new gravity of the planet. The newcomers were spread far and wide, taking the places they would have taken in their home Era. 

Except for one Luke Skywalker, who at the time of being transported had been struggling with where he sat in the universe. He had fought wars and saved lives. He was starting to teach a new generation a form of religion that not even he was fully sold on. 

So where did he fit. Both there and now… here. On a primitive planet that didn't even have basic robotics. He was happy to find that his hand was still functional, but he didnt know for how much longer without access to new parts if something happened. His lightsabers were still at his side with his motivation. 

What was new aside from the planet he now stood upon was a string of text that was now etched into his forearm. 

It was handwritten, Luke hadn’t seen anything handwritten in ages. There were flicks of what seemed to be ink around the letters, showing the human error that came with each stroke in the words “Are you a Jedi?” 

“Well that doesn’t help my imposter complex, now does it.” He muttered to the universe before stepping into a world had never seen before but the vastness of the grasslands and desert gave him a strange sense of being home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed 
> 
> please kudos and comment if you enjoyed. i thrive on feedback and am way more likely to write more for a project if i know others enjoy it. 
> 
> Maybe you could give me some ideas on how these two meet for the first time. Or maybe you want to talk about how cute it is that Grogu has new powers 
> 
> This was for the Star Wars Soulmate Month 2021
> 
> My tumblr is AristotleCoyote.tumblr.com


End file.
